1. Field
The aspects of the exemplary embodiment generally relate to controlling an aspect of clinical process by using location-based data correlated with clinical tasks of a clinical process.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
The current method of controlling a patient care team involves manually setting up and controlling patient care teams. The current methods, however, may be supplemented or improved by location-aware methods dynamically enhance patient care teams. Location-aware methods may also be leveraged to dynamically track patient care assets.